White Chocolate and The Slut
by Maddieiddam
Summary: Sebastian hears about a sexy, new dancer named White Chocolate, and he just has to get his hands on him. But when he gets there, will things turn out how he thought. One shot. Rated for a few words. Sam/Sebastian. Smyevans, perhaps.


**It's Sam/Sebastian! **

**What?**

**Yes!**

**I got this prompt from_ lauraisawesomeness_ on Tumblr:**

**_'write about a romance between sam and sebastian.'_**

**Well, I guess this is the start of it! **

**:D**

* * *

><p>Gay bars? Easy. Sebastian had everything he needed to get into one. Fake I.D., mature face, and some smooth talking. But a strip club? Now that was a little more challenging. Not everyone who worked there was completely stupid. They had to at least be sober enough to pull horny drunks off of the dancers, which meant it was easier for them to tell if it was a fake.<p>

But Sebastian was willing to try anything. This specific club had a little something they called ladies night. They brought in the most attractive males they could find, and put on a nice little show. Perfect place for him to dig out some hot tail.

Not the women, of course. They didn't get his manly parts working. But the dancers - Now that was another story. He had heard great things about this club. Yes, the guys were smoking, and most were probably gay. Not many straight guys are willing to put their body on display like that. But that wasn't why he was here. He had heard about a new dancer. He was young, blond, had the body of a sex god, and was most definitely gay.

Sebastian knew what he wanted, and that's why he was at a complete loss, staring at the blond gyrating his hips and dropping low, collecting the dollar bills thrown at him. He was gorgeous. His abs were perfectly chiseled and his hair, while most definitely from the bottle, was glowing blond. His eyes were an amazing shade of green, and his red briefs left nothing to the imagination. Not that Sebastian was complaining.

He needed to talk to this man, White Chocolate, was it? He needed to get backstage.

* * *

><p>Sam was exhausted. Yeah, sure, he worked out, and yeah, he was super buff and hot, but that didn't mean that stripping was exactly easy. All that bumping and grinding on the air got tiring, but it was worth it. He needed the money. No, His family needed it, and as long as they never found out, then he would keep stripping. He made good money.<p>

Sam pulled all of the bills out of his briefs and tossed them on the small desk in the back room before turning around to go to his cubicle. He grabbed his clothes and moved to pull of his uniform when he was stopped by a smooth voice behind him.

"Woah there. I love a little spice on the first date, but you haven't even asked me out yet."

Sam yelped and spun around only to be face to face with a tall brunette. "Who are you, and why are you watching me change?"

Sebastian laughed and walked forward plopping himself down on the wooden chair in front of the desk. "Oh I just wanted to talk." He leaned forward and ran his hands across Sam's money. "I saw you dancing. It was super hot." He turned back to Sam. "You know, I could do a money exchange. That way the bank tellers won't think your a stripper."

Sam scoffed. "I really don't think the people at the bank care. Now who are you?"

Sebastian stood, brushing invisible lint off of his clothes before holding out a hand. "I'm Sebastian Smyth. And you're White Chocolate. Let's screw."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what you've heard, but I don't put out on the first date."

"Who said anything about a date?" Sebastian said, flashing a tempting smile.

Sam nodded and walked to the desk, gathering his money. "Yeah. I think you should leave if you don't have anything worth my time."

"No wait!" Sebastian rushed out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorta new to this whole, being polite thing. I've never really needed to use it before."

Sam looked at him, dumbstruck. "Uhhh. Really? Never?" Sebastian nodded. "Uhm O.K. Why don't you try asking what my real name is."

"It's not White Chocolate?" Sam laughed silently, shaking his blond head. "Oh. O.K. So Hi. My name's Sebastian. What's yours?"

Sam smiled. "Sam. Sam Evans."

"Pleased to meet you Sam."

After that they fell into simple conversation. Sebastian keeping his perversions under control most of the time. "My god! It's been 3 hours!" Sam stated.

Sebastian looked shocked. "Are you serious?" Sam nodded, eyes wide. "I had a conversation for 3 hours?" Sam laughed.

"Yes. You did."

Sebastian smiled, his perfect white teeth glinting in the dim light. "Well it was nice." Sam nodded in agreement. "I really like talking to you. Maybe – Maybe we could do this again?" Sebastian finished, worrying his bottom lip.

Sam smiled slyly. "Yeah. I'd like that." He leaned forward, grabbing a pen off of the desk. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, giving his hand to Sam, but didn't receive an answer until he finished writing.

"It's my number. Don't be shy."

Sebastian looked at his hand, smiling until Sam began to leave. "Hold on!" Sam stopped. "Do you mind if I walk you to your car?" Sam nodded. Waiting for Sebastian to catch up to him.

_'It's __been __a __pretty __good __night.'_Sebastian thought, linking his arm with Sam's as they left the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading!<strong>

**Feel free to prompt me through reviews or on tumblr:**

**maddieiddam . tumblr . com**

**:D**


End file.
